jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9
) | previousseason = | nextseason = |numberofdays = 54}} Big Brother 9 is the ninth season of JRZ Big Brother. It features eighteen one-time, non-winner houseguests returning for a second shot at the game. Everyone came in to play hard and it showed in this 54 day power struggle. The longest season in JRZ history concluded when Ryan defeated Dandrew in a 9-0 vote. This season has its moments but was mostly seen as a drag for lasting too long and for the BB8 alum dominating most of the season. Production As usual, host Rob privately invited players to participate in the season. However, some of those invitees declined the offer. houseguests Britney, Matt, Gavin, and Nick were invited but did not participate in the season. Britney declined the offer, Matt did not respond to the invitation in time, and both Gavin and Nick backed out last minute. alumna Alyssa and Franco were both invited, but declined, stating they did not want to play. Ryan from also declined the play, as well as Demi and John Nitro from . The final contestant to decline to play was Jeeven from . Twists/Changes * Returning Players - Eighteen one-time, non-winner JRZ Big Brother houseguests return for a second chance to win the grand prize. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 The game opens up with 18 returning contestants playing for their second chance at JRZ. The BB Bug Infection challenge starts everyone off and during this time, Adam & Michael pair up with Amelia & Ryan in order to secure who wins the infection HOH as well as align with one another in general. Marcell tries to win so he can secure a majority for him moving forward. He nominates Calvin and Matt for being considered inactive players since they hadnt spoken to Marcell yet. Meanwhile, Banner is on the search to find a number one ally and has trouble deciding, mostly it is between Michael and Tucker. Michael is bonding a lot with his other housemates. He starts many alliances with different groups of people. Pete flirts with all of the men in the house. When it is time to pick players for POV, Calvin draws players choice and instead of choosing his in real life friends like TJ or Vinny or even his ally, Dandrew, he chooses Pory. In house Pory asked Calvin to play and Calvin said "ok sure". TJ luckily was able to play as well, though he was unable to win. Calvin never made any deals with Pory, so when Pory won the POV, he did not want to use it and rock the boat. Dandrew, TJ, and Vinny went to work trying to campaign for Calvin to stay in the game. Ryan also wanted Calvin to stay, though only because he hates Matt for some unknown reasons. Ryan was hoping his best friend from BB8, Amelia, would have his back but she sided with Michael in that Calvin needed to be evicted. Ollie found himself in the middle of the Save-Calvin crew and the Anti-Calvin crew but chose to side with the majority. Ultimately, Calvin just did not do a good enough job campaigning and he was evicted 13-2. Only Dandrew & TJ voted to save Calvin Week 2 Ryan wins HOH and continues his tirade against Matt for pre-existing drama. He nominates Matt next to Tucker and in his speech says "I want Matt gone, Tucker is the pawn". Matt chooses Pory to play for a houseguest choice for Veto, though, he does not make any deals in order to secure his safety. Meanwhile, Banner feels distrusting of Adam and Adam feels disconnected from this season as a whole. Marcell is concerned with having Ryan as an ally since Ryan is seen as an erratic player. Vinny continues his plan of laying low to drop the "comp beast" stigma while Pory does the complete opposite, playing right into his "comp beast" stigma. Pory wins the POV and does not use it. Tucker secures all the votes which was easy because Matt had basically been drawing dead all week. During this time, Edge and Pete really start to bond, to a point where they begin comparing game notes. They realize they are both part of majority alliances spearheaded by Pory. With the trust they have in one another, they plan to leak the info from each to each other in order to make the plans go their way in the future. Matt is unanimously evicted. hWeek 3 Vinny wins HOH and early hours of his reign, Pete starts stirring trouble. He goes around exposinga day 1 alliance consisting of Pory, Michael, Edge, Marcell, and a few others. The inforomation got back to Pory, who was pissed off that Pete would do that. Somewhere through the telephone, it got murky and people were unsure if it was spread by Pete or Edge. Regardless, Vinny nominates Adam and Dandrew because he claimed they were inactive. Adam goes on the offensive and lowkey calls out Vinny for the nomination. He gets to work trying to secure votes meanwhille Dandrew goes on to win the POV and take himself down. At this point, Vinny is unsure what he wants to do but Banner gets in his ear and pushes for a Pory renom citing that this is the first time in the season that he is not immune. Vinny takes the bait and puts up Pory, with some backlash though. People did not plan to take down Pory but after Pory completely freaks out and harasses Vinny, people lean more towards wanting Pory gone. Pory makes up a bunch of alliances that don't actually exist just to try to put the target on some other people. One of them gets made, but do to a production error, it gets seen by other houseguests and kind of dies immediately. Some of the other players started getting alliance trigger happy and strated making alliances filled with all houseguests except pory, michael, jericho, vinny, and pete. What could have been taken seriously was not due to the fact that the alliances all got memed. Pory continued to be pissed off and saying he did not care about the game so people felt compelled to keep Adam. Amelia, Banner, and TJ voted to keep Pory in to stir things up but ultimately Pory was voted out. Week 4 During the previous week, TJ had gone to Vinny to tell him he believes Ollie is working against him. Vinny told this information to Ollie. Ollie then won the HOH and put up Edge & TJ, targeting TJ. He used the excuse that they were quiet in the house. The POV comes and goes and Tucker wins it. He tries to convince Ollie that he should backdoor Dandrew. Ollie refuses as he is somewhat close to Dandrew and really wants TJ out. He tells Tucker that Winter would be the new nominee, forcing Tucker to not use the POV. Side not, Amelia and Vinny have made a secret final 2 pact. Ollie started spilling a lot of tea to Marcell for an unknown reason. He was saying that Adam leaked information to Pete who leaked it to Ollie about “another side of the house” consisting of Adam, Dandrew, Jericho, Michael and TJ. Meanwhile, TJ, realizing he is the target, gets to work trying to get people to flip their votes. He tries to make a deal with Ollie that TJ won’t touch him if he won an HOH. Ollie tried to flip the votes on to Edge but no one was interested in that plan. TJ was sent packing unanimously.. Week 5 Amelia starts off the week by accidentally winning HOH. She starts the week off telling everyone that Dandrew and Tucker would be nominees because they were inactive. Dandrew comes to Amelia though and clears the air with her but she was too deep in not to noiminate him. She did end up nominating Dandrew and Tucker with Tuck as the target because she feared a BB5+Tucker alliance. She had Pete as a renom since he wasn't allied with her but she still wanted Tucker gone. Michael won the POV and he teamed with Amelia in order to use it to save Dandrew. Whilst doing this, Michael told Tucker that Amelia was targeting him though. Amelia was going to change her mind about targeting Pete but Marcell convinced her otherwise. They had a heart to heart and knew one of the BB5s had to leave. Ollie and Vinny were not happy about the move but understood it and weren't mad. Banner was secretly happy with this move since he knew Pete would come for him. After she nominated Pete, he went hard on a campaign trail but everyone wantedh im out for being part of BB5. He was evicted in14th. Week 6 Jericho accidentally wins HOH and is not very pleased about. Dandrew goes to him right away trying to propose some type of alliance with him. Jericho asks Vinny to be a pawn but Vinny refuses so he uses Ollie instead. Jericho nominates Edge since he is the only person Jericho isn’t aligned with. He uses Ollie because of his obvious partnership with Vinny. After making nomations, Dandrew essentially Ghosts Jericho, which Jericho sees right through. Dandrew says his plan is to play into the fact he’s inactive but actually be making deals and social connections with everyone. Vinny gets to chosen to play in veto and then wins it. He takes down Ollie. Jericho decides to take a risk and nominate Banner but still target Edge. He wanted to backdoor Vinny but couldn’t since Vin won the POV. Banner is upset but he knows he needs to keep cool. Banner makes a deal with Dandrew who then pulls in Michael and they all form an alliance. Edge was somewhat inactive due to personal reasons and so Jericho got his wish, Edge being eviction unanimously.(edited) Week 7 Winter goes on to accidentally win HOH and has no idea what she wants to do other than protect BB8 and backdoor Vinny. She decides to nominate Marcell and Tucker for their time zones since she doesn’t get a lot of time to talk with them. Ryan admits that Amelia had been leaking everything from her & Vinny’s final 2 to him and the other BB8 players which of course Ollie tells to Vincent. Vinny feel pissed and betrayed and is certainly coming for BB8’s neck. Marcell pulls out a veto win to save himself and Winter follows suit with a Vinny nomination. Vinny is of course very cocky and pissed off. He tries to rally votes but doesn’t exactly have a way with words. Luckily, his ally Ollie does and Ollie goes to work. Meanwhile, Tucker creates an alliance with everyone except BB8 called “BB8 is Steamrolling”. That plan backfired though as it just makes everyone mad and gets leaked to the BB8 players. Ryan admits to wanting to target Vinny but then changing his mind. Banner is conflicted on who to vote because Tucker and Vinny are two of his closest allies. The vote ultimately comes down 5-4 to evict Tucker, making him the final prejuror. Week 8 Ollie won Head of Household and knew he wanted to take a shot at BB8. He put up Adam and Jericho since he feels they are one in the same. Apparently they had a final 2 deal (which Ollie did not know) so Ollie made the right move in order to break them up. Ollie wins POV as well and decides to keep his nominations the same. He was very clear that he wanted Jericho gone for being part of BB8. His allies Banner, Marcell and Vinny all agreed. Banner made a deal with Marcell that they wouldn't flip flop their votes. Michael had been getting actively fed up with all of the BB8 dominance, so he sided with Banner and stuck to his guns and voted for Jericho. All the meanwhile, Amelia & Ryan are pushing hard for Jericho to stay. They do not even hide it. They manage to get into Ollie & Vinny's head enough where Vinny switches his vote, which eventually leads to Marcell switching as well. They did not tell anyone though. Banner learned about it through Ryan, which left Banner feeling betrayed. Adam is evicted 6-2 Week 9 Ryan wins the HOH competition on accident and doesn’t know what he wants to do. He ends up making a final 2 deal with Vinny. He wants to target Marcell because he felt Marcell had been “shading” him the past few weeks. Ryan tells Ollie and Marcell that they’re each the pawn in a bigger plan. He nominated them both, escalating the anti BB8 sentiment even more. Ollie goes on to win the POV and save himself from the block. Ryan struggles as to who to nominate. Jericho suggests Michael, as no one seems to be threatened by him since he always throws the competitions. Michael comes up a bit as he suggests Ryan should backdoor Vinny at this cycle. Ryan tells Vinny about this. Michael also suggests this plan to Ollie which Ollie tells Vinny. Ultimately, Ryan nominated Banner as a pawn. Marcell is the target and everyone collectively takes him out. Though Ollie and Vinny are upset, they do nothing about it to flip the votes. Marcell makes a last minute plea to stay but it does nothing. He is evicted 6-1. Amelia being the one vote because she didn’t want Marcell leaving unanimously, which now put her on a few players radars now for playing everyone. Week 10 The HOH competition is Russian Roulette and Banner wins it. Banner uses his new powers as HOH to his advantage by making a deal with Ryan in order to get information about the BB alliance. All 4 members were trying very hard to ensure that two of them were not nominated. Amelia sold out the alliance she had made with Jericho, Ollie, and Vinny. Banner no longer trusted those two as much as before but he was still set on eliminating a BB8 alliance member. He nominates Amelia and Jericho. Ryan wins POV and uses it on Amelia, he also sells out Winter while he is at it in order to keep Jericho safe. Jericho, after Winter is nominated, blows up in house chat and the other BB8s follow suit as they make fun of the other houseguests for being so overdramatic. Most importantly, they poiint out how Banner, Ollie and Vinny are likely working together as a BB5 alliance. Jericho does this because he suspects he would be evicted so he wanted to leave in a blaze of glory but he was more connected than Winter and Winter ends up leaving in a unanimous vote. Week 11 Jericho wins HOH. He nominated Banner and Dandrew as “pawns” but really he was targeting Dandrew. Ryan won the POV though and, against Jericho’s wishes, used it on Dandrew. Dandrew suspects Ryan will drag him to the end. Jericho nominates Michael in order to keep his final 2 deal with Vinny afloat. It does show his cards though, it is reveal that Michael has been playing with BB8 this whole time, pretending to throw them under the bus to Ollie & Vinny when in reality he is firmly part of their alliance. Jericho becomes wary of Ryan for his closeness to Dandrew. Ollie & Vinny try to push for Banner to stay but the BB8 players and Dandrew will not evict Michael. Amelia tells Banner that it’s because he nominated her but in reality it is due to her relationship with Michael. Banner makes a deal with Ryan that if there is one vote to save him, Banner will cast his jury vote for Ryan. He also intends to uphold his Bounty of Banner deal. Meaning at this moment Jericho and Ryan have his jury vote. Banner was evicted 5-1. Week 12 Dandrew wins the HOH and decides he wants to try and create a lot of drama in the house. Firstly, he tells everyone else to spill their tea to him in order to keep them off the block. Then his next step was to break up BB8 & BB5 by nominated Jericho & Vinny respectively. Ollie had made a deal with Dandrew to win the POV, take down Vinny and backdoor Amelia. When Ollie was unable to win the POV and Jericho came out on top, Ollie told Amelia about Dandrew's plan. Amelia snapped on Dandrew and convinced him to nominate Ollie for snaking him and Dandrew followed suit. Ollie was nominated and called out everyone in the house. He then began fighting with Ryan in the house chat. After begging to be evicted, Ollie was taken out unanimously. Week 13 Ryan won the HOH competition and swiftly nominated Jericho as a pawn and Vinny as the target. Dandrew secured the POV win and kept nominations the same. Vinny basically gave up and died and he was evicted unanimously 3-0. Week 14 Dandrew won HOH again. He nominated Jericho & Ryan but Jericho won the POV and saved himself. Amelia was placed on the block and decided to give up and ask to be evicted. After some convincing, Michael got on board with Jericho and evicted Amelia. Week 15 Jericho won the final 4 HOH securing his spot in the final 3. He nominated Dandrew & Ryan but when Ryan won the POV, Michael took his spot on the block. Ryan chose to evict Michael. Week 16 Ryan wins part 1 of the HOH competition and then Jericho wins Part 2. In the final 3 competition Ryan scores 8 out of 8 correct defeating Jericho. Jericho ultimately gets the same fate as last season: choking in final HOH and then getting 3rd place, Janelle anyone? Finale Jury Trivia * This is the longest season to date, at 54 days. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Big Brother 9